The Bombardment
by imaphantomfan
Summary: A story based on a dream and the prologue of my doujinshi. This is my first prodution in English, since it is not my native language, it can be confuse, but I hope you guys like it.


The Bombardment

I was in a city during a bombardment. It was really but really terrible, just like if I was in a true World War, and seemed having no hope for me or my family nether. There were bombs exploding everywhere and shooting guns. Military vehicles shooting by both side, so we didn`t ever know how to make distinction between enemies or alleys. But it didn`t matter: all we wanted to was surviving.

I remembered the only way to escape was onto a giant helicopter-like flying machine, to fly away from there and go to a safer place. So we had to get there as fast as possible. But my mother was backward of us and she also tried helping others. But she was at the wrong place at the wrong time: a missile was going to fall right close to her. It should be a disaster! I didn't want my mom dead and I was truly afraid and apprehensive. "Mom!" I shouted. At this time, I had a terrible flashback about all the moments I have been with my mother, the good and the bad ones. I confess myself I've had a tumultuous relationship with her those last years, especially before the war begins. But when it happened, all my memories were about her being so protective always trying to help me, my sister and my father to escape to a safer place. So, I realized I was a few seconds before I lost her forever, and my heart accelerated I was very close to break."Noooo!"

When it was like there wasn't any hope for her, suddenly, at a few seconds before the bomb falls and explodes, a metallic humanoid figure has appeared, caught her and leaped to far away from the explosion and close to the rest of my family.

The humanoid ran with my mother holding his body and came close to me. Afterward, "he" let her go and she ran away from him to catch me as if she was also afraid of the one who saved her, and I didn`t understand "why". But only a few seconds looking at "him", was enough to keep that figure detailed in my mind.

Possibly because "he" was not human, but a tall silver synthoid robot which "body structure" reminded me a very beautiful athletic male body, even with black cables replacing elbows and knees and metallic visible metallic frames over all his body as if "he" was wearing a medieval armor. The most different thing I remember about the robot was his head: a thing, relatively small capsular head. He had no true mouth, only a horizontal line where the mouth must be, and to lines that made an arc uniting upper his eyes. Yes, he had eye-like structures. They were simply to oblique oval shapes with thick eye-line that made them look like cat eyes. Or better: wolf's eyes. They reminded me a wolf in an inexplicably way.

I don't even know what really he was or "who", because my mother held my arm and pulled me into the helicopter. I resisted because I wanted to know what that machine was. "Wait, Mom! I want to know who is-" "Go with your mother" I heard a beautiful smooth male voice. I just realized that that voice came from the robot. The horizontal line in his head had a plate that moved up to make him talk was a real mouth in reverse. "You both will be safer there. That's the only way to escape". Before I go, I quickly touched his chest at less than one second, I felt so comfortable, so well, I felt like I never felt before… All this lasted a little more than five seconds, but it seemed so slow, as if I was watching a movie in slow-motion.

But there was no time. The men that were rescuing the people pulled me into the vehicle. I realized I was already inside the helicopter and the machine began to takeoff. I tried to get out there, but all the doors have closed. I shouted to the robot… No! To the "man" who saved my mother's life: "Thank you, mister! Thank you very much! I don't know who you are or even your name! But I'll be so grateful through all my life!" I've never know if he did hear it or not. I saw him for a few seconds after the takeoff, but he ran away and disappeared.

All those things kept in my mind forever. I shall never forget this mysterious "knight in shiny armor" that suddenly appeared. I've search on the internet about robots like him. I discovered the term "synthoid" to describe their appearance and he can be able to take any holographic form of any human being and mimic any voice to disguise. But only one of all those types of machines corresponds to the one I saw: "Infiltration Unit Zeta" a runaway robot, once made to kill, people say he now tries to save the others instead. Maybe was Zeta who save my mother. But I'm not quite sure. It could be any other of his species, I know. But somewhere in my heart says it would be him. I have to find him one more time to confirm it. I don't know if we'll find each other again, if I'll meet him. But I hope it will. I hope I'll thank him for all… I hope…


End file.
